


Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Presents: “Stuck-On-You”

by Jappa13



Series: Best "Friends"...? [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chaptered, Fred Weasley Lives, Frottage, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension, potion accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron get caught in an “accidental” explosion of Fred and George's new Stuck-On-You potion. The only problem is, they haven't created a cure yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small story about a potion "accident".  
> A censored version has been posted on my FFNET account Jappa.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Ron enjoyed working for the twins – truly. Even with all the pranks they tested on him, the constant gay sex jokes and times when they would leave Ron to run the shop even though it's peak hour and the store was PACKED with people.

Today was one of the rare quiet days where Ron was left to look after the shop as the twins worked on some new ideas. The clock ticked as Ron counted down the minutes until Harry arrived and they were to go and get lunch.

The door opened and a loud _“Pffft!”_ echoed through the shop, signally the arrival of a customer. Ron looked up and was relieved to see that Harry had finally arrived.

“Hey mate!” he greeted, Harry echoing his reply. Ron motioned towards the back. “Come on through, we'll go let the twins know we are heading off.”

They walked into the back room to where the lab is. Walking inside they were surprised to find it empty except for a bubbling cauldron.

“Fred? George?” Ron asked, walking further into the room. Harry followed close behind. There was no reply. “Where are they?” Ron muttered, annoyed.

“Hey Ron?” Harry asked when they turned to leave and look for the twins elsewhere. “Should the cauldron be bubbling like that?”

Looking over Ron noticed that the potion was bubbling violent and spitting, purple spoke billowing out.

Ron frowned. “I don't know-” he was cut off by an almighty explosion.

They were thrown back from the force of the explosion. They landed in a tangled, groaning heap. After a moment, they untangled themselves and sat up. “You okay, mate?” Ron asked.

Harry hummed. “Yeah, you?”

“Yeah...”

The door to the lab opened. “Oh shit, Gred.” a voice spoke up.

“Oh shit indeed, Forge.” a voice echoed.

Ron turned to the twins with a glare. “What?” he asked.

The twins sent each other significant looks. “Well you see-” Fred started.

“-we've been having a lot of trouble with this potion-” George continued.

“-we can't seem to get the timing right-”

Ron interrupted their explanation. “Right on what?”

Fred rolled his eyes. “Our new  _'Stuck-on-you'_ potion.”

“It causes the people who drink it to be stuck together for an hour-”

“-however we can't seem to get it to last only an hour.” Fred finished.

“How long does it last?” Harry asked, with trepidation.

George sent Fred an amused look. “That's the thing,” he started.

“We don't know.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron realise what being stuck together really means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2! Hope you enjoy!

**Part 2:**

It had been said often during the years that Harry and Ron were joined at the hip. Of course Harry never expected it to happen quite so  _literally_ . But here they were, sitting on the lounge at Grimmauld place stuck together at the hip.

On the lounge across from them sat Hermione who was trying (and failing) to keep in her giggles.

“Hermione! This isn't funny!” Harry grumbled. “We really need you help!”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I honestly don't know if I would be able to help. It was the twins creation, not mine.”

Ron groaned. “You can't do anything?”

Hermione shook her head. “I'm sorry. You're just going to have to sit tight until the twins create the antidote - or it wears off – whichever comes first.”

Ron grumbled angrily, swearing at the twins under his breath.

“All I can do is let Harry's boss know the unusual circumstances and get him the time off work until this is resolved. In the meantime, you two better get used to each other. You are about to get to know the other _very_ well...” she trailed off meaningfully and stood up. “I will talk to you later.”

Once she left Ron turned to Harry.

“Mate...” he flushed red. “I need to – ah – use the bathroom...”

Ten incredibly embarrassing minutes later Ron and Harry found out something else rather embarrassing.

There was no way to turn their backs to the other.

**-x-**

It wasn't until later on that night that something else dawned on them. With all the stress and frustration over the fact that they were stuck together they didn't realise they were  _stuck together_ . They would have to share a bed.

Laying side by side they stared up at the peeling ceiling.

Ron cleared his throat. “Goodnight Mate.”

“Goodnight Ron.” Harry replied.

Neither could ignore the way their hips and legs were pressed together. Sleep soon claimed them and they drifted away into black nothingness. The heat of each others bodies followed them into the night, shown with how they woke.

Harry was pressed in close to Ron, strong arms wrapped around him. His face was tucked into Ron's neck, arms also wrapped around a narrow waist. Much to Harry's aroused mortification something hard was pressing into his stomach. Heat flooded through Harry and to make things worse, something hard of his was pressing into Ron's leg.

_Fuck._

Harry fervently wished away his morning-wood, slowly trying to extract himself from Ron's tight grip.

Relief flooded through him when he got free without Ron waking (including rolling Ron back onto his back). Harry lay on his back in silence as he waited for Ron to finally wake up.

As sleep left his brain yet _another_ thing dawned on Harry.

Showers.

**-x-**

If they thought using the toilet was awkwardly intimate then that has nothing on showering together.

Both boys kept their eyes high in the room and away from each other. They took turned standing under the spray, fumbling for the soap to was their bodies. This seemed to work well until Ron dropped the bar of soap.

They both immediately looked down at the bar of soap sitting innocently on the tiled floor.

“Fuck!” Ron swore and immediately looking back up at the ceiling.

Harry followed, green eyes staring at the shower head intently. “Yeah, shit. Just...”

With a little of manoeuvering Ron was able to bend down and pick up but not without copping a bit of an eyeful. Part of him couldn't help but admire what a nice eyeful it was indeed.

Ron was quick to stand up and handed Harry the bar of soap. He hoped to Merlin that Harry didn't noticed.

(He did).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come say hi: pin-apple-ey.tumblr.com


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week passes with no cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kudos and comments!  
> Here's a little chapter for you all!

A week passed and a routine was established. They got showering and going to the toilet to a quick painless art and could manoeuvre their way around the kitchen and house together like their were born stuck together.

Sleeping however, was another matter.

No matter how they go to sleep they always wake up the same. Wrapped up in each others arms with certain hard body parts pressed against the other.

They never spoke a word. Just pretended like it never happened.

Except that it plagued both of their minds: the feeling of a hard dick pressed into their stomach, how the other feels in their arms. It was never ending.

-x-

“Still no cure?” Harry asked Hermione, who had come over to see how they were fairing.

“They think they might have found something but they need to test it first.” Hermione explained.

Ron and Harry nodded and fell silent.

Silence was something they were used to now.

-x-

Another morning. Another awkward wake up followed by a shower with subtle glances when the other isn't looking.

Another message from the twins; “Test Failed.”


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part! I hope you all enjoy it!

Harry woke up again to being wrapped up in Ron's arms, his hard cock pressing into Harry's stomach. The only unusual thing about this morning is that Ron is wide awake, watching Harry, uncaring of their current predicament.

A blush flooded across Harry's face as he stared into Ron's intense eyes.

“Ron?” he whispered.

Ron studied him intently for a couple of seconds. Then he ducked down and pressed his chapped lips against Harry's. He quickly pulled back, waiting for Harry to decide. It didn't take him long at all.

Harry reached up and pulled Ron down on top of him, lips meeting in a heated kiss. Lips pressing hard, tongue clashing. Ron's tongue darted out to swipe along Harry's bottom lip and was quickly allowed access. Moans were echoed into each others mouths, the kisses becoming more urgent.

Ron gripped at Harry's waist, rolling over until Harry was pressed into the bed, and he was nestled between tanned legs. Bulges brushed together with delicious friction and they both groaned.

Fingers gripped at red hair as Ron kissed his way down, nipping lightly at Harry's neck. Harry moaned and thrust his hips up. “Don't stop!”

Ron started rocking down into Harry, hips rolling and grinding in the most delicious way. One of Harry's hands de-tangled itself from Ron's hair and reached down, gripping at his tight ass. He matched Ron, roll with a thrust.

“Fuck, Harry.” Ron groaned. Their lips met in another intense kiss. “I'm close.”

“Me to,” Harry moaned.

It wasn't long until Harry came, heat flooding into his pyjamas. He cried out, head thrown back, body trembling. Ron followed soon after, grunting low in his throat, collapsing down on top of Harry.

A moment passed and Harry pressed a kiss to Ron's cheek. “Let's go shower.”

-x-

No words were spoken but they both came to a mutual agreement.

Kissing was amazing. Sex was even more amazing and neither wanted to stop any time soon.

Which is why it isn't a surprise that when Hermione came over a couple of days later, they were heavily making out against the kitchen counter.

“About time!” she exclaimed happily.

Harry and Ron jumped apart, staring at her, dumbfounded. “What?”

Hermione reached down into her bag. “We were all sick of the lovesick glances you would send each other and the flirting.” she explained pulling a vial from her bag,. “So we came with a plan. Get you stuck together due to an _accidental explosion_ of Fred and George's potion 'Stuck-on-You' and wait until you _finally_ get together to give you the antidote.” she handed them a vial of shimmering, purple potion.

The boys stared at her in shock.

“Wait,” Ron grumbled. “You had the antidote the whole time?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading/commented/kudos-ing and everything!  
> Please come say hi: pin-apple-ey.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi! pin-apple-ey.tumblr.com


End file.
